


Welcome to the Family

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Series: Uncle Aberforth Explains It All For You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumble-itis, Dumbledore had a secret, Gen, Humor, Severus never had a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aberforth figures it's time to let Severus in on a thing or two…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> **_2016 Author's Note:_** _Originally published on FFnet in 2012. Transferring to AO3 for ad-free reading and ability to download if you like._  
>  ** _Original Author's Note:_** _Just a conversation that's been stuck in my head for over 2 years now and finally written thanks to the Snape 100 Drabble challenge. See my profile for details and link. As for the time frame of this story, let's just call it post-Deathly Hallows minus one important death…_  
>  ** _Rating: T_** _for suggestive situations and general Aberforth-ness_  
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _All characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros. et al, who really should visit the Hog's Head some time. It's wing night every Wednesday…_

"Are you daft? Me? A tainted former Death Eater is the spawn of the great Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard the Dark Lord ever feared?  _Me_? You've been drinking too much of that rot gut you sell to the rubes, old man."

The old man shifted.

"Well…your grandfather died in Azkaban, your aunt was crazy and killed your grandmother, your father was in love with Grindelwald, and among the three of us, Albus, Gellert, and myself, we never did figure out which of us killed your aunt."

_Silence._

"Shall I bring red or white for dinner?"

"The goats prefer red."

**~*FIN*~**

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _2016 Author's Note:_** _**A Letter to Nurmengard** can currently be found on my FFnet page where I am listed as Librasmile. ___  
>  ** _Original Author's end note:_** _For a darker twist on this tasty little theme you can check out my one shots: **Answers to Nothing** and **A Letter To Nurmengard** , or you can take a look at my novella/novelette, **For the Price of My Familiar.**_


End file.
